Matchmaking In Secret
by ImAliAndImFabulous0218
Summary: Austin and Ally are over each other. Psh, of course! Then, why are their lips swollen?


**Matchmaking In Secret**

**_In which Dez and Trish have a plan. /or/ Ally and Austin don't like each other. For sure._**

"Dez, pay attention!" Trish whisper-screamed to Dez, who kept fiddling with his suspenders. He dropped the suspenders, then looked at Trish, seemingly annoyed.

"I still don't get it!" He exclaimed back to her. She rolled her eyes at his incompetence. She had already explained it twice already.

"It's simple! We just lock Austin and Ally in a room together, alone, and eventually everything will work out, and they'll end up together!" She explained, _again._

"But what about last time? They were way too worried for each other's feelings," Dez asked, still confused. Trish groaned.

"So? Just help me by putting them in the supply closet together."

"Why the supply closet?" Trish groaned again.

"Because it's small, and they'll be cramped, so they'll have to be close to each other.." She explained. Dez smiled.

"Oooohh. I get it!" He gave Trish a knowing look. _Finally._

Trish shushed him. "Shh! Here they come!" Just as she said that, Austin and Ally walked into Sonic Boom, laughing about a joke they had shared. Well, Ally was laughing. Austin was just smiling. She never did tell very funny jokes. Trish and Dez leaned against the check-out counter, trying to look casual. Take notice of the word, _trying. _Trish was smiling like she was hiding something, and Dez was giggling like a school girl. Austin looked at them weirdly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, standing in front of the pair, still next to Ally. Trish pursed her lips.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all.." She said. _Time for plan 'Matchmakers' to take action, _she thought. "Hey, can you two go into the supply closet and get us the spare tuba? Nelson wanted to borrow it," she told them. Of course, there was no spare tuba, but she wouldn't let them know that. Ally nodded her head.

"Sure! But, why is there a tuba in the -" Dez cut her off.

"Oh, just do it!" He exclaimed, pushing her and Austin into said closet. They looked around the tiny room for a "spare tuba," but there wasn't one.

"Hey, Dez? There isn't a -" Austin was cut off by the sound of the door behind him slamming shut. Outside of the room, Trish slid a chair under the doorknob of the supply closet, then dusted off her hands. Ally tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Hey, open the door! Guys?" She called out, banging on the wood of the door.

"We're not letting you two out until we're satisfied, and our plan is complete! We'll be back in two hours!" Trish replied, walking away. Ally and Austin were confused. What plan?

"Wha-? What plan? Guys! C'mon!" Austin called out. But Dez and Trish were already gone. Austin slumped against the door. Ally sat down next to him, leaning against him shoulder. In a friendly way, of course. Not in a boyfriend-girlfriend way. Pssh, no, of course not! She wouldn't like her best friend in that way, no, she got over him! .. Kind of.

"Well, I guess we're going to be here for a while.." Ally commented. Austin nodded his head in agreement.

"Mmhm," he replied. After about five minutes, he gave out a bored moan. "I'm _bored! _There's nothing to do here!" He exclaimed. Ally rolled her eyes, then stood up, walking a few steps over to a nearby bin. She searched around for a moment, before pulling out a deck of cards, then waving the box at Austin. The box looked old, and the thin cardboard was peeling, tape covering the corners. Austin wrinkled his nose, before nodding. Ally sat back down in front of him, opening the box and pulling out the cards, then shuffling them.

"Which card game do you want to want to play?" She asked. Austin immediately replied with 'Rummy,' and so she dealed out seven cards to each of them, then placing the rest of the deck in the middle, placing the top card neatly face-up next to it, to start the discard pile. They looked at their small deck, seeing if they could make any sets or runs yet. Ally had two kings, one ace, a three, a nine, and two tens. If she got a jack, a ten, or a king, she would be able to put her first set of cards down. Austin however, had three fours, and then a two, a six, a seven, and a five. He placed the four set down, then they started the game, Ally going first. In the discard pile was an eight, which she didn't need, so she picked up the first card in the deck, a seven. She didn't need that either, so that was her discard card, signaling Austin's turn. Gameplay went on for another twenty minutes, until Austin finally called 'Rummy!', and they finally counted up their scores. Ally had 64 points, and Austin had 43. Ally still had an ace, and a ten left, so she had to deduct twenty-five points, leaving her with 39 points.

"Woo! I win! Ha!" Austin exclaimed. Ally rolled her eyes, but all-the-while, smiling. She cleaned up the cards, while Austin gloated over his win. Ally looked at her watch after the cards were away, and saw that they still had an hour and a half to pass the time. She sighed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ally asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ooh! Why don't we take a nap?" Austin asked. Ally raised her eyebrows. _Seriously? _Austin nodded his head, seemingly remembering that they were in a 5x4 supply closet. Even though Ally was short, it would be way too cramped for them to fall asleep. Unless they were _really _close to each other, and that would just be awkward, since they don't like each other like that. At all. Nope, not one bit. "Well, what else are we supposed to do? Just sit here? We can't write a song without a piano, and no way would a Grand Piano fit in here," Austin reminded her.

"Well.. We could tell each other stories, maybe?" Ally suggested. Austin thought for a moment.

"..Can they be scary ones?" He asked. Ally bit her lip. She wasn't a fan of scary stories, but if he wanted to..

"Uh, yeah. Any kind," she said. Austin nodded.

"I'll go first." With that, he started his scary story. "Kelli was just a normal, 15 year old girl, doing normal, day-to-day things. But all that changed the night that she met Toby Speztin."

By the time that Austin had finished his story, Ally was clinging to his side, almost trembling. He really knew how to tell scary stories. "Ally? Are you okay?" He asked her, rubbing her arm. She nodded.

"Y-yeah. Just cold," she lied. Austin laughed, then pulled her closer. He knew she was lying, but he wouldn't pester her. Suddenly, they found themselves looking into each other's eyes; brown meeting brown. Ally could get lost in his eyes, no doubt. Then, they were leaning closer, and closer, until their lips met. It was only a brief kiss, only lasting for a moment, but it felt very meaningful. They had only kissed twice before; after Ally's first stage performance, and when they finally made up after their fight a while back.

When they finally pulled apart, their eyes widened. They were only lost in the moment, right? No feelings shared? Of course it wasn't supposed to happen! They didn't like each other like that anymore... Right?

No, they both knew that those thoughts were wrong. They had been in love for a while, just haven't admitted it to themselves, thinking that it was wrong, considering what happened the last time they dated.

"..What was that..?" Ally asked, looking at Austin. He looked flustered.

"I.. Don't know.." He stuttered. She shook her head before she leaned in and kissed him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed for much longer this time, only pulling apart when they needed a breath. They quickly pulled apart, their lips swollen, when the door burst open. Trish and Dez were standing there, their mouths agape. Suddenly, Trish grinned, then squealed, pulling Ally up and hugging her tightly.

"It worked! Ahh! Our plan worked!" She exclaimed, giving Ally one last squeeze before letting her go. _So _that _was their plan! _Austin thought, rolling his eyes. "So does this mean that you're together again?" Trish asked hopefully.

"Trish, it was just a kiss! It doesn't mean we're going to get together again. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Ally reminded her. She raised her eyebrows.

_"Just _a kiss? Just a kiss?! You're lips are both swollen!" Trish pointed out. Dez, well, he was just.. There. Not really doing anything other than observing. Austin and Ally felt the heat rise to their cheeks. Trish rolled her eyes. "We're just going to leave you too alone..." She and Dez then walked out of the practice room, where the supply closet was, leaving Austin and Ally by themselves. They smiled at each other, then leaned in, and kissed again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Austin and Ally, only the plotline in this story. I don't know why we need to put disclaimers on this site, it is called . Very confusing, in my opinion. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
